No Idea
by Sashocirrione
Summary: Supernatural forces are pushing L and Light into a romantic relationship, and there is no possible escape. But, L just doesn't seem to get how this works. What is wrong with him? LxLight presented as a crack pairing.
1. Love Spell

**Title: **"No Idea"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to chapter 58 of the manga and episode 25 of the anime.

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Contains sexual activities, strong language, foodplay, bloodplay, involuntary bondage and dub-con (sexual consent issues due mainly to mind control). References to amputation, necrophilia and semi-bestiality. Extremely gross. The grossest things all occur "off-screen" so to speak, and are merely discussed rather than shown directly, but the discussion may still be stomach-turning.

**Pairing: **LxLight. It really is LxLight (L seme and Light uke) despite initial appearances.

**Summary: **They are destined to be together. Supernatural forces are pushing L and Light into a romantic relationship, and there is no possible escape. But, L just doesn't seem to get how this works. What is wrong with him? LxLight presented as a crack pairing.

**Additional Notes: **This starts just after Misa has been arrested. All the canon events previous to this have occurred as normal, but from then on, things change.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Love Spell**

Light paced back and forth in his room. This was infuriating. Just when he thought he'd gotten L backed into a corner, L had pulled that stunt with the cellphone and then Misa had been arrested immediately after. That sneaky bastard had only pretended to let Light into the investigation. In reality, L must have been investigating Misa secretly.

Now, there were so many things that could go wrong. If Misa talked... if Rem broke Misa out of whatever cell they were holding Misa in and the investigators realized there was something supernatural going on...

No, Light had to believe that Rem would erase Misa's memories and, once freed of the bond that kept her tied to Misa's location, seek out Light for some kind of plan. That was the only move that made sense for Rem, and even someone with her limited brainpower should see that. The only question was, what kind of plan would work? It was too late to just destroy both death notes. When the deaths stopped and didn't re-start, it would prove L's theories and L would be sure to execute both Kira suspects, whether they remembered killing or not.

What was needed was to get a death note into the hands of someone who would continue judging criminals. If the deaths restarted while both Kira suspects were imprisoned, especially if they both appeared innocent because they had lost their memories, then sooner or later L would be forced to let them go.

Even in the best case, L would surely continue to keep a watch on them, perhaps even subject them to surprise searches for the rest of their lives. And, if he got his hands on a death note and figured out how the death notes worked, he'd probably forcibly restore their memories and then execute them.

From then on, the plan got sketchy. No matter who Light sent the death note to, L was probably smart enough to eventually catch that person. How could Light regain his memories and his death note? The memoryless version of Light would want to rejoin the investigation to clear his name, but would L let him? L might, under the guise of continuing to keep a close watch on his Kira suspect, but that was iffy. In any case the investigation would get the death note and everything would become clear. Surely, even if Light were part of the investigation team, L wouldn't be stupid enough to let him hold the death note for 40 seconds?

Light could think of a few ways to improve the plan, such as putting some fake rules in, using a bit of death note paper concealed in his watch to kill the new Kira, and switching death notes between Rem and L so that Ryuk would be there to make the eye deal with Misa, and so that even if Misa had forgotten L's real name Rem would be with the investigators and still might kill L to save Misa.

But, even with the improvements, however he looked at it, it was an incredibly bad plan. There was no way things would work out quite that well, especially since the plan completely depended on L being stupid by letting his prime suspect come into contact with his old murder weapon. No, that just wasn't like L.

What Light really needed was some kind of backup plan, something to fall back on if... no, when... the primary plan failed. If he could just find some way of making L act a bit stupid around him, of influencing L's behavior and decisions...

Light continued to pace, impatiently waiting for Rem to figure out what she needed to do and arrive. Suddenly, Ryuk started talking. Light's head snapped up, but Ryuk was facing the wall, talking to the air. It wasn't Rem.

Ryuk said, "Hey, buddy, it's been a long time."

Ryuk listened to something, and then said, "Ho, ho, you should see the entertainment I've been getting from this guy and his sworn enemy. It's absolutely hilarious."

Ryuk nodded, and then said, "Yeah, that might make it ten times as funny. Or, it might cause my fun to end too soon. It's hard to tell what would happen."

"Ryuk," Light said, "are you talking with another god of death?"

Light felt something tap his shoulder, and a terrifying apparition was suddenly standing in front of him. Its overall body shape was roughly similar to Ryuk, but instead of Ryuk's gothic clothing style, it was done up in a pink and red pantsuit with shimmering gauzy stripes and bits of ribbon and lace everywhere in a massive profusion. It even wore a bonnet that was just as lacy and gaudy as everything else. Despite this, the figure appeared to be male... possibly.

It said, "Hello, human. I am Carminious, a god of romance."

Yes, that voice certainty sounded male. But perhaps a little fruity. Light saw a glowing red notebook hanging around the waist, attached by a kind of glittery pink webbing to the bottom of what looked like an extremely fancy fanny-pack. He quickly figured things out.

Light said, "That's a love note, isn't it? You can make people fall in love with it?"

Carminious made an irritated little sniff. He said, "It is a romance note, not a love note. Everyone always thinks these things are love notes. Romance is so much more than just love. You can love your family members, but that's not romance unless you're a sick incestuous bastard."

Light said, "Carminious, do you have eyes that can see a person's name just by looking at them?"

"Of course."

"Then," Light said, "how could I trade for those eyes?"

Carminious said, "First, I would need two romance notes and you'd have to become an owner of one. The king of romance gods is stingy so I don't see that happening. Besides, I can tell by looking at you that you don't have the thing I'd want to take."

"Which is?"

"If a person is deeply in love with someone, I take that love in return for the eyes. At this moment, you're not even slightly in love with anyone. Except maybe yourself, which doesn't count."

Light said, "And, I assume you can't tell humans the names you see, just like gods of death can't?"

"Right on"

Light thought for a bit. He said, "If I took you somewhere and indicated a person, would you write their name down along with the details of how they fall in love? I'd like someone to fall in love so deeply that he'll give up his career just to pursue the woman."

"It doesn't work like that. I must write two names down, and the only details I can specify are when and where the love starts. The romance note always creates an intense, strong love, the love of a lifetime, and it transcends barriers of culture, distance and even sexual orientation. Regardless of the obstacles involved, the two people want to be together in a romantic way as long as they are both alive."

"Damn it," Light said, "I can't get his name this way, and even if he starts a romance it isn't going to interfere with his work or allow me to influence his actions. This is no good. Let me think."

As Light turned over the issue in his mind, he could only see one way to make it work in his favor. If L fell in love with him. Yes, that way, L would be reluctant to push any avenue of investigation that would show Light to be Kira. Even if L did find absolute proof of Light being Kira, he'd never hand over the love of his life to Interpol. Furthermore, if L were reluctant and conflicted about the Kira investigation, he'd be sure to make more mistakes. But, Light would also be in love with L. Could he handle it?

Yes, Light decided. He was perfectly capable of killing anyone who stood in his way. If L were still capable of being an obstruction to Kira even when deeply in love with Kira, Light would just kill him. After all, Light had already decided that he could slaughter his entire family if need be. He knew he could kill the love of his life as well.

The thought of sex gave him a bit of hesitation. But, with the effects of the romance note, if the relationship progressed that far, he'd enjoy it immensely. The queasiness he felt at this moment would be entirely gone. It would be every bit as good as having sex with a girl once the romance note dissolved his resistance.

And, Light had no doubt he would be seme. That social reject would never top him. A grin of pure evil spread across his face as he imagined L, so fragile and pale, panting and moaning beneath him, begging Kira to penetrate him. There was something girlish and weak about the guy. Yes, that was a satisfying image even with his heterosexuality entirely intact, and once Light was under the effects of the note, it would be positively intoxicating.

Yes, if Light and L were in love, Light's crazy plan of investigating alongside L until he got his death note back would have a better chance of working, and even if that plan failed, there would be a back-up plan to save him from execution and maybe, just maybe, allow him to continue to operate as Kira.

"Okay," Light said, "Carminious, I would like you to follow me until I meet with a man I'll call Ryuzaki, and then I want you to look at his true name and write down both our names to fall in love immediately."

Ryuk went into a chuckling fit and seemed unable to come out of it.

Carminious said, "I'm not your little slave, human. If you want me to make you and this 'Ryuzaki' fall in love, you'll have to pay me the same way you pay Ryuk."

"With apples?"

"No, with perfume."

Light said, "My mother and sister have plenty of perfume stashed in the bathroom. I can give it all to you."

"Oh, no," Carminious said, "that isn't how it works. You can't give me perfume. You see, I'm constantly needing to go through walls and things, and the perfume just comes off the moment I dematerialize. If I'm going to follow a human and do their bidding for even a short time, I need THEM to wear perfume. Preferably at least half a bottle at any particular time. If the scent starts fading, I'm gone!"

Light gritted his teeth in irritation. Well, this wasn't much of a price to pay for such a good plan. He went into the bathroom and began digging through the drawers of the vanity. In less than a minute, he'd found three bottles of perfume that weren't too offensive. He unscrewed the top of one and dumped the entire contents on the front of his shirt, then stashed the other two in his pocket. A choking stench arose from his shirt and made his eyes water. Carminious leaned over, sniffing like a crazed dog, his face a picture of bliss, just like when Ryuk ate apples.

Ryuk smirked at the sight of Carminious with his nose practically buried in Light's shoulder and said, "Oh, Light, you smell lovely."

Light scowled. "Shut up, Ryuk."

Light could not sleep with so much at stake, let alone the unbearable intensity of the smell soaking him, so he continued to pace in his room for the next several hours until Rem came. By then, it was four in the morning, and with two death gods to keep watch, it wasn't at all difficult to sneak out of the house, right past the guy watching it and continuing on to a secret spot in the woods.

With Carminious hovering nearby in his shimmering, glittery pink-and-red pantsuit, Light exchanged the death notes so that each shinigami was attached to the opposite note as before, then sent Rem on her way with instructions to find a greedy corporate type as the scapegoat Kira. As soon as Rem was gone, Light began explaining to Ryuk his plan to give up memories of the death note while in captivity.

Carminious said, "You'll forget about me too, when you give up your death note. But, when the memories return, you'll remember me as well."

Light said, "That will make things easier. I don't think I would have let out such a ridiculous story anyway, but if I remembered about romance notes I might suspect myself too much while my memories are gone, and that wouldn't be good. I need to be as innocent as possible for L."

Light smiled in an evil way to himself, thinking about how thoroughly he would get under L's skin and upset L's plans. He'd be so innocent and cute, and L would have the force of destiny working against him. This time, it wouldn't be L surprising him with an unexpected move and throwing him off balance, like that trick of L admitting his identity at the University opening ceremonies. No, this time Light would have an unexpected plan that would come out of nowhere and hit L like a ton of bricks.

Just then, Carminious said, "I think the smell is fading. You'd best reapply now, or I might go away."

Light groaned, got another bottle of perfume out of his pocket, and dumped half of it on himself.


	2. Sniffgasm

**CHAPTER 2: Sniffgasm**

It was torture waiting the next few hours until the task force members would arrive at work. During that time, Light finished off the perfume bottles that weren't too offensive, and had to start in on the funky perfumes. Really, why did women think some of these smells were acceptible, even in the tiny doses normally used?

Choking on the thick fumes, Light could hardly breathe. He kept itching his chest and back, sure he was about to develop a rash. He thought of trying to spread the perfume over a larger portion of his body to dilute the effects a bit, but he'd already doused pretty much his entire upper torso, and he didn't want to even think of getting a rash on his lower regions. And then, there was that annoying idiot Carminious, following Light as he paced, his nose practically glued to Light's shoulder, having some kind of sniffgasm the entire time. If Carminious's actions weren't bad enough, there was Ryuk, who kept commenting on various lewd scenes he was imagining between L and Light and going into chuckling fits.

At last, 8AM arrived. Light got out his cellphone and called L, telling him that he thought he might subconciously be Kira and asking to turn himself in. L agreed and gave out the hotel name and room number of where the Kira task force was stationed at the moment. Light shoved a couple of perfume bottles in his pocket just in case Carminious asked him to reapply on the way there.

Now, to get to the place. Light snuck downstairs and just as he was about to get past the kitchen, Sayu popped out in front of him, immediately covering her mouth and nose and making a gagging sound. It looked like her eyes were going to bug out of her head. Sayu took a couple of steps back, removed her hand from her mouth and began fanning vigorously in front of her face.

She said, "What did you do?"

Light thought. Was there anything he could really say? He could try to claim it was an accident, but that would be such an obvious lie, especially since they wouldn't find broken perfume bottles on the bathroom floor. He said, "I, uh, got curious about perfumes and decided to try them."

Sayu's face looked like she wanted very much to say something, but that she couldn't decide what to say. Finally, a kind of cross between a snort and a choke came out.

Light's mom suddenly appeared. She clutched at her mouth and her face turned slightly green. She said, "Light, ummmm..."

Light said, "Goodbye," and ran out the front door.

Light tried to use the bus, but they wouldn't take his money, they just kicked him off. Then, Light tried taxis, and the first three turned him down, but the fourth finally accepted him. The taxi driver was smoking a thick cigar all the time. Perhaps his sense of smell had already been deadened. Light had to choke on the smoke as well as the eye-watering perfume for the entire ride.

When he got out in front of the hotel, Carminious said, "I suppose you won't be able to reapply once you go in here. Best to douse yourself now just to be safe."

Light only had two perfume bottles remaining in his pocket. He got out both, sniffed them, selected the least bad one and dumped its entire contents across his shoulders. Then he said, "Carminious, I will meet with the man I know as Ryuzaki inside that hotel. He has black, shaggy hair, sits in a crouch, has bags under his eyes, and looks about twenty years old. Make sure you write down that our romance starts immediately."

Carminious took his nose away from Light's shoulder long enough to nod dreamily, and then went back to his sniffing marathon. When Light went into the hotel, he tried to steer clear of everyone, but he still got some weird stares even from people who were about ten feet away from him.

He was hoping hotel security wouldn't get notified and throw him out before he could meet with L. Light took the stairs, since it didn't seem as if an empty elevator would appear for him. Finally, huffing and puffing, he stood outside the door to L's hotel suite. Mentally bracing himself, he stepped inside and said, "It is as I said on the phone, Ryuzaki. I could be Kira."

Soichiro said, "No, Light! You don't know what you are talking about!"

Then, even though the task force members were about 15 feet away, they all had a change of facial expression at about the same moment. Matsuda began walking toward Light, saying, "What is that... it smells like..."

Matsuda suddenly stopped advancing, then stumbled backwards a few steps and pinched his nose.

Light looked directly at L and said, "Ryuzaki, I have sometimes wished that criminals would just die, and I know that every clue you've found points to me. Perhaps I have another personality, and when I sleep, Kira kills those criminals. I don't know what is happening to me. My mind is strange..."

L said, "Yes, it is true, I am now ninety-nine percent certain Light is Kira."

Aizawa choked and said, "What the hell is that stench? Is that Light?"

Light said, "I have been doing odd things, like dumping most of the perfume in the house on myself. You can see why I'm worried, can't you? You need to lock me up. Only if you lock me up can I conquer this fear that I might be Kira."

L looked very suspicious. He sighed and said, "I do not like following suggestions from a suspect. But, what choice do I have? We will need to test this by locking up Light."

Carminious detatched himself from Light's shoulder, walked over to stand behind L, and pointed down at L, saying, "This is the guy, right?"

Light gave a slight nod, and watched the god of romance take out his glowing red notebook and begin to write in it.

Light said, "Promise me, that no matter what I do or say, you won't let me out until you are sure I'm one hundred percent innocent."

L said, "I promise, but it might be a long time. Brace yourself."

Light nodded, and just then, he felt his stomach do a flip-flop that had nothing to do with the nauseating fumes surrounding him. At the same moment, he saw L's eyes widen, and the man nervously shuffled his feet back and forth, at last itching one bare foot with another. Light kept staring at L. His awareness of the rest of the room faded, and he wanted nothing more than to gaze at the man in front of him forever... those pouty, full lips, those sensuous dark eyes...

No, he wanted more than gazing... he wanted to go over there, gather L into his arms, and hug him so very close. The urge was almost overwhelming. L swallowed a couple of times and licked his lips. Light wanted to moan just seeing that. He could imagine those lips, that tongue. They would be so soft and warm, so skilled, manipulating him, licking him to completion...

L said, "Before the prisoner is locked up, we will need to do a strip search and body cavity search. I will do this myself."

Mogi said, "Several of us have training in that. There is no need for you to do it."

L gazed intensely at Light and said, "I have powers of observation better than anyone else here. There might be some subtle clue that only I will notice."

Then L jumped out of his chair and was leading Light to one of the private bedrooms in the back of the hotel suite. Light smirked inwardly. If L was feeling anything like what Light was personally feeling, they were going to be rutting like bunnies the moment the door was closed behind them. This would be so sweet. He was going to conquer L, to own him, to make him scream and beg. After sex, L would be even easier to manipulate than if he was merely in love but chaste.

Just then, Light had a faltering moment where he wasn't quite sure of himself. He looked inwards, searching his feelings. Had he compromised the Kira mission with this move? He imagined a dead L, and a triumphant Kira able to do whatever he pleased with the world. Then he was sure of himself once more. It would hurt, a lot, but his commitment to being Kira was unshakable. Yes, if he couldn't win L over to his point of view, he'd kill him. No question about it. Light Yagami did not let feelings rule him, no matter how strong those feelings were.

Then L was closing the door and locking it. Light's heart was racing. He felt exactly like he had just before he'd taken off a girl's bra for the first time. The best thing about this was the supernatural aspect. No matter how aggressively Light pursued L, L wouldn't get scared off like a normal person might. L was deeply, madly in love, and nothing Light could do would make L decide the relationship was a bad idea. None of the uncertainty or fear of a normal relationship was present. It was a perfect situation for manipulation.

L turned around after locking the door and looked at Light. His gaze, half-hidden under his shaggy black hair, was positively smoldering. L looked curious, suspicious, excited and sultry all at the same time. Light had a sharp intake of breath. This was it. In a moment, L would come over and start undressing him, probably give him a kiss or two, and then they'd be tumbling onto the bed. He'd push L down and plunge inside him, burying himself completely.

And, L, he'd beg for it, he'd be so compliant and needy, wriggling underneath Light deliciously, panting and sobbing. He'd make L come then, make him lose control, gaze into those coffee-colored eyes as all thoughts fled them and were replaced by pure, mindless pleasure. Light would show L that Light, Light was the one in control, the one who gave out pleasure, but only if you let him do you just the way he wanted. Light was already completely hard just thinking about it.

L produced a box and said, "Take off all your clothing and your watch, put them in this box, and then lay down on the bed and wait for me. I'm sorry we don't have a real examination room, but this is a hotel suite, after all."

Light stripped slowly, provokatively. As he took off his boxers to expose his stiff erection, as hard as he'd ever been in his life, he rotated his entire body slowly to the side so L would get a good view. Then he walked over to the bed and stretched out, giving L a "come hither" look.

L came over to the bed, holding something... leather straps and chains? Yes, that was it. L cuffed one wrist and chained it to the nearest bedpost. He said, "Prisoners need to stay still to be examined properly."

Light waited patiently as L went around to each bedpost in turn, cuffing and chaining both ankles and wrists so that Light was in a spread-eagle position. L tested the strength of them, as if he expected Light to try and escape. Well, if L was expecting resistance, he was going to get a big surprise. Light looked absently at the padded leather cuffs. These... didn't look new. They weren't dirty or cracked or anything like that. They just didn't have the look of new leather. Odd...

L leaned over him then, and said, "You certainly do have an unbearable stench!"

Light startled in surprise. He'd forgotten about that ever since Carminious had written down the names. Yes, even with the perfume-drenched clothing removed, enough had soaked through to his skin that his eyes were still watering from the upwelling fumes. And, his entire upper torso was itchy. He glanced down and saw a large area of red bumps spread across his chest.

Would the perfume put off L? Light groaned. He'd already become so hard. It would be extremely frustrating if he didn't get release. His erection was still standing up like a flag pole, straining and sensitive. The slightest air currents in the room moving across it stirred his lust even more.

L put on latex exam gloves and got out some lubrication. Yes, this would be it! L investigated every orifice, ending with the anus. When Light saw L crouched between his legs, spreading his butt cheeks, he started breathing much faster. L was right there! He was fully clothed, yes, but his face was hovering only a few inches above Light's sensitive, needy cock, and one finger, slippery and cold with lubricant, was circling Light's rear entrance. Light quickly reminded himself that he would never be the uke. The moment L tried to put anything other than fingers in there, he'd be in big trouble.

L whispered, "You are very tight. I don't want to hurt you, so I'm going to ease in slowly. But, I need to warn you that I'll have to probe deeply by the time I'm done. Some people hide things quite far in, and we need to be completely sure you aren't trying to smuggle anything into your confinement. If I can't get far enough in, I'll have to move back and forth a bit to loosen you up."

Light nodded, and then he felt a cold, wet finger sliding within him. It was so good. He moaned. The finger stopped. Light nodded again. This was not the time for L to be hesitant. The finger slid in more, with exactly the right slippery friction. It prodded around in a circle, feeling and pressing on his walls from every angle, then it slid even further in, stopping again to do that circle of prodding. At one particular place, Light gasped at a sudden jolt of pleasure. He moaned and said, "Yes, just that. Do it again."

L slid in the finger even more, then did the circular prodding. There was another jolt at the same angle, but not as intense. L was moving past the pleasure spot. Then another finger came in alongside the first, and when it reached the same depth as the first, both of them curled around, searching in every direction, then they pressed in yet deeper and circled again.

The fingers were certainly past that sensitive bundle of nerves, with the lower part of the fingers just slightly pressing on it. Light wasn't getting the kind of direct stimulation he craved, but the wiggling motions were driving him crazy with need. His hips bucked upwards and the tip of his stiff erection slammed into L's nose. L merely grunted and moved his head to one side, then continued penetrating even deeper. How long were L's fingers, anyway? Even longer than Light thought, because twice more they managed to penetrate him yet more deeply and do their little dance of searching in every direction.

Then, quite suddenly, the fingers were withdrawn, L was getting up, and the latex gloves were being peeled off inside-out and tossed into the trash. That was it? Well, it should be the end, right? If it had gone on for any longer, it might seem like preparation for being penetrated by something larger, and Light would never be the uke... so, why was he disappointed the fingers had left?

In a few moments, L was back on the bed, this time crouched by Light's side. He said, "I'm about to do something a bit... unorthodox. I don't want to disturb you, but this is the only way."

L began leaning over Light's torso, his face seemingly aimed for Light's belly button.

"You see," L said, "I can only think of two reasons why you might dump so much perfume on yourself. One is that you are trying to convince us that you really aren't in control of your actions. Another is that perhaps there is some clue you don't want us to find that is a scent, and you were so terrified of us finding that clue that you tried to cover it up with enough stench to drown out anything else. I'm going to have to smell you quite thoroughly."

And with that, L's face was buried in Light's stomach, snuffling and sniffing, then moving slightly, then doing it again. Light was mad now with lust, moaning and writhing as L stuck his nose into every square inch of Light's body, his hot, moist breath tickling, his face so warm, his lips occasionally brushing Light's skin so gently, barely a touch at all, seemingly accidental. Light began bucking up into L to increase those slight touches.

L was clothed, clambering over a naked Light who was strapped down. L was sometimes crouching to one side, sometimes the other, sometimes sitting on some part of Light or straddling him. Even through his lust-clouded mind, Light quickly deduced that a grid pattern was being used. L wasn't missing anything except... he was skipping the lower groin area. Finally, Light knew that L had completely snuffled every last inch of himself except his penis and balls. That was when it happened. L was suddenly crouched between Light's legs, spreading them. L looked at Light, blushed, and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't leave anything out."

L's face buried itself in Light's groin. The touch was maddening and arousing all at once. Light pressed himself up as far as he could, pushing into L's face as the man nuzzled his balls. L sniffed constantly as he moved the wrinkly skin around to get into every fold. Then L was circling the base of Light's penis slowly with his nose, and finally working his way up the shaft itself... oh, it felt so good. L's breath was so hot and moist, his nose so insistent. Light closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Then, just as L finished the sides and began going over the sensitive tip, Light felt it. A little flick of moisture as if L had reached out with his tongue and just barely lapped at Light's penis.

Light moaned, "Yes, suck, suck..."

The action was not repeated. Light opened his eyes. L was wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I'm sorry," he said, "I had a little nose drip. I'm almost done."

Light was startled. Had he really been that turned on by L's snot? Then that nose, that wonderful sexy nose, was returning to snuffle the sensitive head of his swollen erection, and Light found himself wishing that L had a huge nostril that he could just shove into again and again, until he spent himself in sweet release deep in its moist cavern. Yes, that would be so good.

Light blinked. Was he developing some kind of odd nose fetish? What a weird thing to imagine. Then, his attention was distracted by the removal of that nose, by the removal of L entirely. L was walking toward the door to the room. He said, "I'll be back in a minute with your prison clothes."

L was just leaving? Just like that?

"Wait!," Light shouted.

L turned back to look at Light.

"Ryuzaki," Light said, "I need, I need..."

Light let out a little whimper. He said, "Please, I'm so hard... it's painful... and, once I'm locked up I'll have my hands cuffed behind me for a long time. Could you just... I wouldn't mind at all... it would be pleasant... I really do like you..."

"Of course," L said, "it would be cruel otherwise. I'll uncuff your hands so you can experience release. I'll need to observe for investigative purposes. I can let you do this twice a week or so while you're locked up as well. If I observe each time, I can make sure you're not trying something connected to Kira."

L came to each side of the bed in turn, and unfastened just the wrist cuffs. Light intended to grab the man and pull him into the bed, but L was too wiry and fast. He slipped away from Light's grab as if he hadn't even noticed it and stationed himself crouched in a chair just out of reach. He tossed Light the tube of lubricant and then pressed a finger between his lips, his eyes intense with a look of interest. L really wanted to see this, but for some reason he didn't want to join in this time. Oh well, L was still in love.

Light chuckled inwardly. The man was probably some kind of virginal prude who didn't even understand his own sexual feelings. Light would teach him. He'd have a real good time showing L what to do, being his sexual master and instructor. He would induct innocent L into so many things, corrupt his pure little heart with countless wild lusts and kinky practices.

Light squeezed a lot of lubricant into his hands, clasping them together for a little while so his body heat warmed up the cold lubricant. Then he reached out to his penis, his penis that had been aching with need for so long, all because of that tease L, and grasped it firmly in both hands. He was at such a fever pitch of arousal and the slippery touch felt so good that he almost lost it on the spot. Light held his hands still for a few moments and tried to gather his self-control. It wouldn't do for L to think he had some kind of premature ejaculation problem. It was L's fault anyway, for climbing all over him for so long and for having such a sexy nose.

Then, Light made sure he was looking directly at L, so that L would know he was watching a show, and began long firm strokes. Light groaned. A heavy feeling was already building in his groin. He stroked some more, pushing and sliding, panting. The sparks were rising inside him. He slowed his movements, but the intensity was growing, it was no use. Every slightest touch brought it closer and closer, that rising white-hot tense heat. Suddenly, Light burst, riding waves of pleasure, heavy spurts shooting into the air and falling onto his hands as he held his twitching length, his back arching. And, through it all, L was watching. As the last bits of semen escaped him, Light cried out, "Ah, L."

Then Light lay there panting, gazing at L, embarrassed he'd come so soon, but so glad he'd shared such an intimate moment with L already. Light was suddenly imagining little stolen kisses between him and L, hiding their love from everyone else, and secret gifts too. He giggled. It was such a giddy feeling. He tried to imagine L in a dress. Yes, L would look very good in a dress. Or maybe, a school girl's uniform. There was something so... accessible about a skirt. He would pin L up against a wall, and his hands would slip so easily under L's skirt, freeing L's hard throbbing need from his lacy panties and stroking its length, oh just right... it would be so long and stiff, and then Light would drop to his knees and begin to suck on the tip while his other hand explored...

Light realized just then that L was gone. He'd left, just like that? Light kicked experimentally, but his feet were still cuffed and chained to the bed. He was naked, with cum splattered across his belly, and a brutally irritating chest rash he was just now starting to become aware of again. Plus, there was that too-overwhelming perfume smell still choking the air.

Maybe that was it. L couldn't get past the smell. Otherwise, he would have been seduced.

Light couldn't have offered himself more obviously, unless L was really more of a social retard than even Light thought. Yes, soon, L wouldn't have a chance. Light would keep working on him, and L could never escape from the supernatural love anyway. Once Light became innocent, L would have even less of a chance.

A moment later L entered the room, placed a set of clothing and a box of tissue paper on the floor, and then walked over to the bed, uncuffing Light. Light moved fast this time, leaning against L slightly and obtaining just the ghost of a hug before L slipped away. L said, "Come out when you're dressed."

With those words, L was gone again, and Light was cleaning the cum off and putting clothes on. He smirked to himself. Yes, L was some kind of naive, inexperienced idiot as far as romance and sex were concerned. It would be so easy to use this as a weak spot, to mold him into exactly what Light wanted, to nudge him this way and that on the Kira investigation. It was going to be so easy and... so much fun.


	3. Sickness

**CHAPTER 3: Sickness**

When Light had finished dressing and emerged into the main part of the hotel suite, Carminious and Ryuk were both waiting there. Carminious said, "Both of us were hiding and watching your little performance. We thought you might do more if you didn't see us, but I see you failed to seduce him."

Light shot Carminious a glare as Mogi came up behind Light and began handcuffing him. That thing should not wear a bonnet, especially such a glittery, pink, ribbon-covered bonnet. Along with the Ryuk-like face, it was exactly the sort of sight that would give little kids nightmares. The rest of the pink-and-red outfit was merely gaudy and ridiculous, but that face and bonnet... ugh!

Carminious smirked and said, "Well, romance and sex aren't the same thing. You shouldn't feel too bad about being unable to seduce him within a few minutes of when he first fell in love with you. You'll have to woo him. Unless he's completely asexual, he'll eventually sleep with you."

Light panicked for a moment. Eventually... how long might that be? Light needed L. Waiting, wondering, it would be an agony. And, that bastard Carminious hadn't told him everything. So, if L happened to be entirely asexual, Light would have to endure a kind of chaste love with him forever? No, no, that couldn't be true. Light had seen the look of interest in L's eyes as L had watched him masturbate. L liked watching. He wanted it.

Perhaps the man was used to acting like a robot or a computer, but he had real sexual feelings deep down. Light would bring those feelings out. He'd just keep working on him. Besides, today, L had probably been scared by the newness of his love, and the extreme stench of the perfume, and the fact that they might get caught and it would appear extremely unprofessional. There would be countless more opportunities for seduction.

Then Light was taken away to his cell, and for the most part his captivity was really boring. His hands were handcuffed behind his back most of the time, and his ankles were strapped together. With great difficulty, he could kind of wriggle around to get up onto or off of his cot, but the only real choices he had were whether to sit or lie down and whether to do those things on the cot or the floor.

They would only take him out of the restraints when someone was there to watch him, for his meals, for going to the bathroom, for showers, and for what L referred to as "Light's Special Fun Time" when the cameras would be turned off and L would come alone to watch Light masturbate. That was the only time L actually was in Light's cell. The other investigators took care of all the other tasks.

L was very talkative through the microphone, and when he wasn't performing some Kira-related test or interrogation, he sounded lonely, needy, interested in Light. Light thrilled to hear L's voice as well, and they often talked far into the night. Light ached for L's presence, to put his arms around L and lay his head on the man's chest, listening to that heartbeat thumping away. But L never allowed much physical contact. During "Light's Special Fun Time" L always put Light on a chain, almost like a dog on a leash, before undoing his handcuffs. Then L would crouch on a chair just out of reach and watch. His eyes never looked away. They were dark and mysterious, his gaze inscrutable but with an unmistakable element of interest.

A few times, Light was able to snatch a small kiss from L while the man was unlocking his handcuffs or putting them back on. Mostly, L was just too fast and slithered away from his grasp, but those few times Light managed to capture him briefly were so splendid, so wonderful.

L was just incredibly shy. He barely kissed back at all, his lips hesitant and gentle, unsure what to do. His innocence made him ten times as endearing to Light. Light's heart beat faster and his cock throbbed with anticipation as he thought about being the dominant one in the relationship. Yes, innocent, prudish little L had a lot to learn, and Kira would be there to teach him.

Light made sure to put on a big show for L during "Light's Special Fun Time" with moaning, groaning, crying out L's name and putting on a sultry, intense gaze as he stared hard directly into L's eyes. A few times Light got even bolder and said things like, "L, I want you to suck me, I want your lips right here instead of my hands. It would feel so good."

L never seemed disturbed by such statements, but he didn't say anything either. He just continued to watch, his eyes like black mirrors, almost unreadable, peering out from under his shaggy, unkempt black hair. Still, he was clearly in love. His declarations of friendship were coming over the microphone quite frequently, and L kept reminiscing about all sorts of college moments he'd shared with Light, often in a wistful tone, as if he desperately wanted to be back in that situation; when they weren't prisoner and captor, but just detective and suspect who were also college buddies.

Light soon discovered that he could request "Light's Special Fun Time" up to twice a day, which he did because of his boredom and the condition of lust he was driven into by hearing L's voice all day, and also because he hoped it would make L crack sooner. It didn't work, but Light had a lot of fun trying. It was a shared intimacy, and afterwards he always lay there imagining all sorts of things he could do with L, not just sexual things but romantic ones.

Light learned that a great number of his fantasies involved a cross-dressing L. Perhaps it was just his natural, underlying heterosexuality coming out. Yes, Light was going to get L into so many different girly outfits, get him to parade in front of Light like a stripper, slowly removing one item of clothing at a time. Light especially liked fantasizing about L in a dress that was bound up with lacing, so that he could take forever slowly undoing the laces, both of them getting hotter and hotter the entire time, so that when the dress finally got removed, L would be begging Light to penetrate him. L would be needy and desperate.

Then, all too soon, Ryuk was getting enormously worked up about the lack of apples and Light realized the death god might kill him unless he gave up ownership immediately. He'd have to give up his memories, and with that, he'd forget that L didn't have a choice about the relationship and couldn't be scared away. Then, Light would probably be shy, afraid he'd ruin the love if he pushed too hard. This, this was one of the big reasons why he'd tried to seduce L right away, before he forgot there was no risk to it.

Well, there was no helping it. Light slipped the code word for giving up the death note into an innocent-sounding sentence, Ryuk walked away, and the next moment Light was sitting on the floor in confusion, trying to sort through a jumble of feelings he had and prior actions he'd taken that simply didn't make sense any more.

What had he been thinking when he'd requested imprisonment? Why had he said he might subconsciously be Kira? It was obvious that Kira knew what he was doing. The evidence plainly showed that. A person couldn't be Kira and not know it. And why had Light pursued the detective with such shameless sexual advances? Sure, he was in love, he could feel the warmth of it in his heart every time he thought about L, but the man had only shown lukewarm responses in return. It wasn't like Light to assume so much, so fast.

The thought of L getting fed up with things and rejecting him filled Light with an incredible, overwhelming panic. Life without L would be intense, unending misery. Maybe he should be careful and hold back. But still, he'd already embarrassed himself so much it was hard to imagine anything he could do would make L think worse of him, and if he halted his shameless shows and sexual advances, L might think Light had stopped liking him, and that thought was intolerable as well.

In the end, there really was nothing to lose by continuing the same things, and Light didn't think he could hold back his libido much anyway with all the fantasies about L that kept popping into his head, so Light kept up the pace of frequent masturbation and sexual advances.

Slowly, throughout his imprisonment, L did seem to be warming up a bit more to the kisses, keeping them slightly longer before breaking contact, learning a little about how to kiss back. And, L was always up for the nonsexual side of a romantic relationship. He loved long, heartfelt talks, and his frequent declarations of friendship were now containing more information about just how much he loved to be around Light, and how he hoped they'd keep spending time together after the Kira case was solved.

Then, the next thing Light knew, he was being taken away to be executed along with Misa. It didn't make sense. Sure, a lot of evidence pointed at Light, but there was no proof, and L always waited for proof. When Light's father drove the car to an abandoned place and said he'd kill Light and then himself, the tears that ran down Light's face were not for the thought of his own life ending, or of his father committing suicide, but because the life he'd imagined with L would never occur.

Light said, "I thought you loved me!"

His father thought Light was talking to him, but Light was really talking to L. Light was sure the detective must have hidden video cameras in the car. It wouldn't be like L to let his Kira suspects out of his sight. But, L's voice didn't answer back until after Light's father had shot a blank into his face. Then, L's voice was coldly methodical and logical, explaining how the test had shown it was safe to be around the Kira suspects, and he'd let Light join the investigation if Light agreed to be with him 24/7.

Light felt such a wash of warmth and excitement move through him at those words. He was going to be with L! All the time! Catching Kira was a secondary concern. This would be better than going to college together, even better than when he was on the investigation team before his imprisonment. Every single moment of his life would be in L's presence.

Light's whole body was filled with an incredible glow that didn't diminish even when he saw the six-foot-long chain L was going to keep him on. Sure, even when you were in love, you didn't necessarily want to be that close all the time, but Light had it pretty bad, and he saw the chain and handcuffs as an opportunity to make sure L couldn't get away from him. By the time he was done with L, the man would be so thoroughly seduced he wouldn't care about anything else.

L did insist that Light not dump Misa. Light didn't need to lead Misa on in any way, but if Light dumped her she might leak investigation secrets that would risk all their lives. So, for the time being, Light played the part of the completely indifferent boyfriend and even went on lame "dates" with her in her room at the investigation headquarters, with L trailing along at the end of the chain. Light didn't kiss her or pay attention to her, but Misa was such a delusional airhead that she continued to think it was a real relationship. Well, Light wasn't leading her on. He wouldn't do that to a woman. Misa was leading herself on.

The first night Light and L slept in the same bed, Light had thought he had his chance for a real seduction. He waited until L finally put away his laptop computer and looked like he was settling down, and then Light captured him for a long kiss. As usual, L's response was hesitant and half-hearted, but it was their longest kiss ever.

Then, still passionately kissing a weakly responsive L, Light had carefully and slowly tried to ease his hands under L's shirt. The next thing he knew, he'd been kicked in the face and was flying off the bed. The chain pulled L down on top of him. Light smiled, excited at the warm weight pressing down on his hard-on, and had tried, ever so gently, to get his hands under that shirt again. He was rewarded with another kick, this one straight to his privates and so hard he couldn't speak for five minutes.

Light quickly learned that L would let him masturbate as much as he wanted in L's presence, and he could say anything he wanted, no matter how dirty or suggestive it was. But, L had very strict rules about touching. Hugging and kissing were okay, but Light simply wasn't allowed to get under L's clothing. Even on the outside of the clothing, Light wasn't allowed to touch anywhere near the butt or the groin area. If Light didn't respect the boundaries, L would kick the shit out of him, zeroing in on his privates if Light got too persistent.

Sometimes Light couldn't even masturbate because his penis was one big bruise. He'd just lie in bed, hurting, having all those endless fantasies about L that he couldn't seem to get out of his head, and he didn't have the option of jerking off to relieve his tension. All he could do was stare helplessly as L erotically licked, slurped and sucked at so many different varieties of sweet, imagining what those skilled lips and tongue could do to him, if only L would stop being such a tease.

The rules in the shower were even stricter. Light wasn't allowed to touch at all in there, not even a kiss. Still, Light could put on any kind of sexual show, self-pleasuring and dirty talking as much as he wanted. It turned him on even more to do it while L was also naked. Although L looked interested, as always, Light was disappointed to see that L never got an erection from it, not even once.

Maybe that was his problem. L was impotent and ashamed of it. Although, even if they couldn't cure it, it wasn't that worrisome to Light. An impotent man could still be on the bottom. This was no obstacle to L being the uke.

Light managed to get Matsuda to sneak in more and more books and pamphlets about impotence and its various treatments, which he placed all around the room he shared with L, hoping L would take an interest in them. Finally, one night when L and Light were cuddling in bed, Light pressed his lips to L's ear and then said, "You don't have to be ashamed. We'll get through this together. I think we just have to try before deciding anything. I think if you'd let me suck on it, it would feel really good even if you didn't get hard."

"I can assure you," L said, "I'm not the slightest bit impotent."

Light said, "Then, why don't I ever see you get hard? Don't lie to me. I'm as smart as you are, you know."

L said, "I just have a lot of control. I don't care if you believe me or not, it's the truth."

Light said, "Ryuzaki, I want you to be entirely truthful. Are you sexually attracted to me?"

"Oh, probably."

Light said, "What do you mean probably? Are you saying you don't know if you're attracted to me or not?"

L rolled over to face Light. With wide, earnest eyes, he peered directly into Light's own eyes from just a few inches away. L said, "No, I just believe in waiting until people are really ready to accept each other. Don't you think that's best?"

_What the hell did he mean by that? Does he think I don't accept him? Or that he doesn't accept me? Or is he waiting for marriage or some other kind of formal commitment?_

Light opened his mouth, about to speak, but then noticed L was asleep. He sighed. If L didn't like sexual attention from Light, he should have rejected it in a way that actually seemed like a rejection. But, if he did like it, he sure had a weird way of showing it. Perhaps the guy was just so socially stunted that there was no way to interpret his actions and desires.

But, as far as the non-sexual things went, L had only increased his attentions. He was able to keep the goofy smiles to a minimum during working hours, but they increased exponentially as soon as everyone else went home, and were joined by long, sultry stares, L using his dark eyelashes in exactly the right way, giving his eyes a smoldering come-hither expression that sent jolts of fire straight into Light's groin. There were even more long talks about friendship than ever before, and there was now a constant stream of gifts, mostly candy.

Particularly during the Yotsuba investigation, Light was finding candy everywhere. Under his pillow, inside his shoes, even concealed inside normal food he was eating. It was special, because it was from L, even though it was far more than Light would ever eat on his own. So, he ate it, and pretended to enjoy it, even when it was giving him a terrible bellyache. L was sneaky, probably getting help from Watari, and Light hardly ever caught him putting the candy in place. Light sometimes felt like he was in love with a cat, except he was getting candy gifts instead of prey animals. Candy was L's equivalent of dead mice.

Then, pretty soon they knew the Yotsuba Kira was Higuchi thanks to L and Misa working together, and they had created the perfect trap to catch him. When that trap had fully sprung, L and Light jumped into the helicopter to join everyone else in the chase, and it seemed like things were so good, they could only get better, because now Kira was being captured. L would be forced to give up his suspicions about Light, and maybe that had been the real thing holding him back all along.

Then, after the police had surrounded Higuchi and secured him, the supposed supernatural killing notebook was making its way through the investigators, causing each one to scream and hallucinate a monster. L, of course, had to see this, and when Light saw the impossible, L with a shocked expression on his face as he gazed at an empty spot on the road, he had to snatch the notebook from L's limp fingers and see what all the fuss was about.

_Death Note. I'm Kira. I met Carminious, a god of romance. L doesn't have a choice about being in love with me. I can use him as I please. I will make him beg. If I can't convert him, I can still kill him. I have enough willpower to kill the love of my life._

Light got his breath back, and made a bit of idle chatter to distract L from what he was doing. Using the death note itself to block the helicopter cameras from filming the actions with his watch, he quickly pricked his finger and wrote Higuchi's name in blood. Forty seconds later, Higuchi was dead and Light's memories were secure. Light turned his face away from L and smirked just slightly. Exactly as planned. Now, he just needed to dispose of the evidence in case L searched him. Light rolled up the bit of paper into a ball, and then, with a natural motion that looked like he was scratching at his lip, slipped it into his mouth and swallowed it. He was an expert at doing things while surveillance cameras were watching. Light turned back and looked. L was still staring out the window incredulously at Higuchi's corpse.

The next thing Light knew, L had grabbed the death note from him and was wildly paging through it, speed-reading all the entries. Light was smugly satisfied. L wouldn't find anything. Then, L looked as if he were thinking very hard, and a few seconds later a look of resignation settled over his face.

_That's right. If I didn't write in the death note, I couldn't possibly be Kira. I've got you caught in a situation where you'll never be able to prove anything. Your love will make you weak, cause you to make decisions that lead to me being in the clear. And, if you have enough willpower to seek my conviction anyway, despite your love, I'll kill you long before you have a chance to build up enough evidence for a trial._

Then, L suddenly turned and gazed directly in Light's eyes with a very intense look. Light could not read the expression, but it turned him on and deeply scared him at the same time, sending chills through his body. Had L decided that since Light wasn't Kira he could now give himself wholeheartedly, without holding back?

L was suddenly climbing into Light's lap. Light had never seen him this aggressive before. L was positively prickling with something - anger or sexual energy, Light couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it was awe-inspiring. It was like a whole new L. Light was fully erect, almost painfully hard, and L's movements in his lap were fogging his brain with lust. Yet, as L straddled him, Light couldn't help but panic. He wanted this, so badly, but it really didn't seem like the right time at all, with Watari in the back of the helicopter and the rest of the team just outside and an emergency going on.

L grabbed Light's jaw with one hand, his touch sure and commanding and dominating. Then, he was reaching behind the seat with the other hand. Before Light could decide what L was doing back there, L was suddenly prying Light's jaws open and shoving fingers far back in Light'ss throat. Was this what turned L on? Light gagged, choked, and then the fingers thrust deeper, and Light was puking.

L expertly held a barf bag in front of Light's mouth and caught every drop. In the next moment, L was back in his seat, digging through the bag with his fingers. Light just then realized what L was doing, but it was too late. L was already holding up a little scrap of paper with "Higuchi" written on it in blood. The blood had spread out so it was partly illegible, but it was still possible to see what had been written there.

Into the microphone on his headset, L said, "Light killed Higuchi. We have the proof here on the helicopter cameras and we have physical evidence. Light is the original Kira."

Light felt Watari's hands on him, and his wrists were forced into handcuffs behind his back. Great! Now he had regular handcuffs in addition to the handcuff that attached him to a six-foot-long chain and thence to L. They really wanted to keep him from doing anything. Light looked at Rem. She seemed very angry. She must have heard he'd gotten caught. Would she kill for Misa? No, Rem could only do that when the number of threats were low enough that she could kill all of them before dying herself. Otherwise it was pointless.

Too many investigators now knew Light had been caught killing Higuchi. Rem would be forced to either do nothing or enter into some kind of negotiation for Misa, and she would have little enough negotiating power that she'd be lucky to get Misa alone free. She'd never be able to get Light free too, and she might not even want to since he'd managed to get himself caught. No, Rem would only be useful if Light could get the number of living investigators down to two or three first.

Light calculated. The death note was still close by. Watari had it. L probably thought Light was so extremely restrained he couldn't do anything. Well, he could bite his lip until it bled and write on the death note with his tongue if need be. If he could just kill all the investigators except L and Watari, Rem could take care of those two.

Light bit into his lip savagely, tasting the blood, and then using all the force in his legs, he launched himself over the seats into the back. Light twisted around, using his shoulder to knock the death note from Watari's grasp onto the floor and then kneeling down, opening it with his teeth. The next moment, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.


	4. Too Cold

**CHAPTER 4: Too Cold**

When Light woke up, he was handcuffed, in a holding cell. He had lost, definitively lost, but he was too proud to give up. He'd never give up. How had that bastard L managed to have enough willpower to do this? Light's heart was breaking. He loved L so much; he wanted to have a life with him, a real romance. If only L would come into his cell and hug him and kiss him and fuck him, just once, then he could die happy.

But, no, now L was nothing more than a voice disguised with electronic modulation that was piped into his cell. A voice that tried to get him to confess everything, a voice that sounded smug, pleased. How could L possibly be happy about this? His heart should be breaking too.

Light pleaded over and over for love, for mercy, but L's voice just came back again and again with the relentless questions until Light had told him everything about his crimes as Kira. Then there was the trial, and the execution by lethal injection. As Light felt his consciousness slipping away for the last time, his thoughts were of L, a fantasy of cuddling him in bed, like they used to do when they were chained together, when Light had been innocent, and L was so sweet and soft and warm. When L would kiss him back hesitantly and gently.

Afterwards, Light's consciousness came back slowly. Was he in Mu? He couldn't tell. Everything was completely dark, the same blackness whether he had his eyes opened or not. He couldn't move. He struggled, and it felt like straps were holding him down. Lots and lots of straps. A cold, hard surface was behind him; it felt like steel. This didn't seem like an afterlife. Light began thinking that he must have somehow survived his execution. That could only mean... L had done something. L had faked Light's death, taken him away. It was the only thing that made sense. L had succumbed to the supernaturally-induced love and saved him, and now Light would have an entire life to spend with L.

At the thought, Light's heart started beating faster as every fantasy he'd ever had about L came rushing into his head at once. Kissing, romantic moments, L in a dress, and so many different varieties of hot sex. It was all going to come true now. Light was getting hard thinking about it. The waiting was almost over. L would have no reason to hold back any longer. L _knew_ Light was Kira and he _knew_ Light was now completely harmless. L had also chosen to keep Light as his very own, so he obviously wanted to do something with him.

Light called out, "L, hey L! I'm awake!"

There was a delay of a few seconds, and then the darkness gradually began getting lighter, very, very slowly. It was still hard to see, but Light was getting the sense that he was in a huge room, something the size of a school gymnasium. In the dimness, he could just barely make out a figure walking toward him. It seemed to have L's characteristic slouch. Light could hear a slurping sound. L was eating sweets?

Then the slurping stopped and Light could hear L's voice saying, "I'm sure you can figure out what happened. The world thinks you are dead, and you'll be my personal prisoner from now on. Someone as smart as you could probably escape eventually, but your face is now more well-known than any criminal in history and you'll be quickly killed if you do that."

"I understand," Light said, "and I wouldn't run away even if I could survive. I'm in love with you, L. I want to stay with you."

Light heard a couple more slurps, and then L said, "I know. I've been observing you and testing you for quite some time. I believe you have it very bad for me, and you are extremely desperate to consummate our relationship. Your sexual control is lax and your sexual needs are severe. I believe your feelings for me will not go away. I only returned them weakly for months, but you never wavered at all. This means I can control you; I can get you to do what I want. You'll like it."

This was... scary. In the dimness, Light still couldn't really see. He had a feeling like anything could happen. And, the way L was talking, it just wasn't right. L didn't know about the supernatural compulsion they were both under, he didn't know about Carminious. Even while confessing everything about Kira, Light had managed to keep that secret. Light was supposed to be the one using that knowledge to gain an advantage over L, not the other way around. L had gained his knowledge about the depth of Light's love through deduction. It wasn't fair. L had been living a lie, testing Light ever since their love had started.

L said, "I had been hoping you were Kira for quite some time, so that I could do this, so I could get you as completely mine. Now, you have to do things my way. If you refuse, I can hold out longer than you can, and there won't be anyone else available to relieve your sexual tension."

Light felt a rising panic within him and struggled against the straps holding him down. This version of L was aggressive and dominant, crackling with the same kind of energy and presence that Light had felt in the helicopter. This was the L who had climbed into his lap and forcefully shoved fingers down his throat to make him vomit, and then made sure he was sentenced to death by lethal injection.

Light said, "Why are you so desperate for control? Look, I'll let you be seme half the time. That's fair, isn't it?"

In a bored monotone, L said, "No, I'll always be seme. Kira doesn't deserve to be seme even once. But, that's not why I wanted to capture you so completely. You see, I'm deeply in love with you, and I had to be sure you wouldn't leave when you found out my secret."

There were a couple more slurping sounds. Every time Light heard that noise, it sounded more and more sinister.

Then L continued, "Actually, I'm so kinky that nobody has ever wanted to have sex with me a second time."

L... wasn't a virgin? And, he was really, really kinky? Where was the hesitant, prudish L that Light had learned to envision? Light cursed himself inwardly for the deal he'd made with Carminious. What had he gotten himself into? But, there was no backing out now. Light could feel it within him. His love for L wouldn't let him reject the guy, and Light's sexual needs were already past the breaking point. Light would beg and plead for whatever weird sex L was willing to give him.

The dimness was lifting just a bit more. Light could barely make out some walls now, all at a fair distance, and all were covered with many objects; countless things hanging there. It was possible to make out L slightly better too. L was holding something delicately in one hand, and further down, Light could see a grayish silhouette of L's erection in profile, the very first time Light had ever seen L hard. Light quickly tried to calculate his options. He was willing to do anything to have sex with L, and L had already deduced that. But, there was still a chance to gain a limited amount of control. Light could try to fight a bit, try to bluff.

Light said, "Both of us are smart. We can work something out. It's true I'm desperate, but I'm not as desperate as you think I am. Let's compromise. We'll discuss the type of sex you want and the type of sex I want, and then we'll create a scenario with something in it for both of us."

"No," L said, "we will do things my way or not at all."

L's tone of voice sounded so childish, so smug. He knew he had control of the situation. Light wanted to break free of his bonds and go over there to throttle L. And then, when he'd choked some sense into him, they'd kiss, and cuddle, and declare their love for each other, and proceed to have some kind of normal sex. Light gritted his teeth. No, such fantasies were useless. He needed to stop having fantasies about L and think his way out of this situation.

Light said, "Listen, L. Before, you were afraid that you might scare me away with your true sexual desires, so you presented a demure, gentle version of yourself. I fell in love with that, not with the way you're acting now. If you're not willing to even compromise a bit in sexual matters, you'll scare me away. I'll fall out of love."

Light held his breath and hoped. What he'd said was a bluff, but it was reasonable. If he could just get L to agree, then Light wouldn't be completely powerless in the relationship. Otherwise, he'd become L's permanent sex slave, a submissive little uke bound helplessly to L with the unbreakable supernatural compulsions created by Carminious.

L said, "You will agree to submit to my sexual desires exactly the way I want, or you will get nothing."

Light stayed silent. He didn't trust himself to say anything in reply. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he'd just agree to be L's slave forever and ever. Light waited. His need was so intense. But, this was his only chance to get a little control over the situation. He had to hold out. He just had to. If L could muster up the willpower, Light could. But... the thought of waiting yet longer to consummate their relationship... it was tearing Light apart inside. He couldn't stand it. It was an unbearable, throbbing need. An itch that had gone completely unscratched for far too long. Light wanted to scream and cry and beg L to fuck him.

There were a few more slurping sounds. Yes, in the gray dimness of the room, Light could see that L was licking at something long and thin he held delicately in one hand. L waited, as if he knew that every passing moment was breaking Light's control even further.

L said, "I came here today to have sex with you. But if you don't agree, I'll just leave you alone for a couple of months and see what condition you're in on my next visit. I'm sure you'll be completely compliant then."

The dimness began fading to black again, and Light could hear L's steps retreating. Light screamed out, "No, I'll do it. Whatever you want. Just come here and fuck me please."

Fear, desire and intense relief mingled inside Light. His heart was beating incredibly fast. He'd just agreed to be L's sex slave, his unconditional sex slave. There was something very exciting about giving up control so completely like that, and he was finally going to get exactly what he'd been aching for, that elusive need that had tormented him for months. The darkness began changing to that gray dimness again, and Light could barely see L walking toward him once more, slurping and licking at something indistinct held in the fingers of one hand.

Gradually, the dimness brightened into normal indoor lighting, revealing a large, gymnasium-sized room with all sorts of devices hanging on the walls and various tables and swings and weird frames with restraints scattered about the room. Light could also make out that he himself was strapped to some kind of especially weird metal frame, a sphere-shaped thing with him at the center, tied down firmly to a flat stainless steel surface about as long and wide as his body. But, it was L that really grabbed his attention, and not just because Light was in love with him.

L was wearing some kind of weird bondage outfit, and licking at an orange popsicle that was rapidly melting, the sticky liquid running down his fingers and hand. Black leather straps criss-crossed L's body, forming a complex outfit that looked almost like a harness.

The black of the leather complemented L's black hair and black eyes perfectly. It fit him so well. Some of the leather straps were studded with rows of small silver-colored spikes, or had complex metal latches attached. L approached closer. Light was scared, but he was also getting turned on by his fear. So many intense emotions were warring inside him at once that the result was all of them feeding into his libido. The throbbing need between his legs had never before been so painfully inflated, so desirous of being touched. He almost wanted to sob and cry from the sheer force of his sexual wants.

L began tapping the buttons on a control pad mounted next to Light's head, something Light could barely make out in his peripheral vision. A motor within the frame stirred to life and the surface Light was strapped to flipped over twice and then rotated, so he was precisely vertical but upside-down, facing L. He felt blood rushing to his head from the position, but plenty was still fueling the massive erection between his legs.

L said, "The thing you are attached to is an agitator of the same type that astronauts use to train for space, so they can build endurance against vomiting. It can put you in any orientation I choose, and it can rotate and spin in very complex patterns at high speeds."

Then L came within reach. Light could see L's erection right in front of his face, so he leaned his neck forward as far as the restraints would allow and used his tongue to snag it into his mouth. Then he began sucking it as best he could, but there was little he could do with the small range of movement he had. L was still in complete control, and Light couldn't even deep-throat if he wanted to unless L moved closer. And, since Light couldn't really move his head much, if L did move closer, Light would be forced to deep-throat.

L gave a little satisfied sigh and said, "Not too bad for a beginner. But, I have plenty of time to teach you properly. It looks to me like I could make you come with just a touch."

With that, Light felt an incredible shock, a wet, cold tongue, cold he supposed from that popsicle. It started at the base of Light's penis and licked upward in one smooth motion. L didn't take Light into his mouth, but there was something so incredibly erotic about the action, and Light had waited so long for this one touch, that when L reached the tip Light suddenly came with an explosive force. He was spurting, and then spurting more, and then impossibly he was still continuing to empty over L's face, as if all the cum from months of sexual neglect had decided to burst out at once. Light shuddered at the pleasure of it, of L finally, finally touching him sexually and making him come. The pent-up release was unbelievably good.

Then L withdrew his penis from Light's mouth and knelt down, at eye-level with him, though L's face was right-side-up and Light's was upside-down. L's face was completely cum-splattered, and some of it was even in his hair. L leaned in and said, "Clean it."

Light licked every last bit of his cum off L's face and hair. He made it into a kind of sensuous kiss of L's entire face, biting and sucking, slurping enthusiastically, swallowing every drop of his own essence. L waited patiently and did not really kiss back.

Then L stood again, and Light managed to snag L's erection into his mouth once more for some limited-range sucking. L seemed largely indifferent to it; he was instead interested in what he was doing between Light's legs. Light suddenly felt an extremely cold, extremely large object sliding inside him. Icy-cold meltwater shed from its sides as it was inserted, running down Light's butt and belly. The thing was a freezing agony inside him, a cold so intense it felt like burning, and he could also feel the melting liquid slowly dripping down deep within his body. L had put the popsicle in him!

Light squirmed and moaned. It was unbearably cold, it was ice, literally ice. And, it was too large. It felt like it was tearing him up, splitting him in two. It was well-lubricated from its own melting, but as L plunged it in and out fiercely, that wasn't what Light was worried about.

The intense burning cold and the size, much bigger than a finger, and the way that L wasn't trying to be gentle, these all combined into sheer agony, interrupted by a few little spikes of pleasure as L brushed by the right place deep inside. Light desperately wanted to tell L to stop, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He needed to get laid, even if it was like this. So, he kept sucking on L's erection and enduring the painful intrusion in his bottom, just hoping it would get better and he'd be allowed to come again before L left for the day.

The popsicle made a weird, incredibly painful twisting motion inside and then paused its incessant plunging, and at the same time L pushed forward all the way into Light's mouth, gagging the back of Light's throat and suddenly releasing. Light swallowed over and over, drinking it all down.

L moved back a little bit and Light started to release him, but L said, "Keep sucking. I'm multipli-orgasmic. I stay hard no matter how many times I come, until I decide I'm done. I told you I wasn't even slightly impotent."

Sure enough, as Light continued to mouth L's penis, he could tell it was as hard as ever. Light could feel L pulling the popsicle out, but, strangely, the burning, unbearable cold still seemed to be inside him, and moving deeper than ever before. Light whined at the pain of it. Then L said, "Looks like it broke off. Oh, well, I'll just throw the rest away. Now you're filled with lubrication, and I might have numbed you a bit too."

Then L was withdrawing himself from Light's mouth, and working the controls so that Light was right-side-up and then reclined back to horizontal, as if he were lying on a narrow table. L climbed up on top of Light, crouching over him. Light was very scared.

He was going to be penetrated, he was sure of it, and by something larger than the popsicle. He hoped it would feel good. At least L's cock wouldn't be burning cold, but Light did still have that chunk of orange-flavored ice within him, painfully working its way about, digging deeper into more sensitive regions that just weren't prepared to deal with it.

Then, L was using the metal clips on his harness-outfit to attach himself to the same metal surface Light was strapped down to. However, he had more range of motion. Light was almost completely immobile, with arms and legs pinned, but L's arms were free and he could slide his entire body up and down against Light's body, which he proceeded to do. Light was hard again, and the friction of their erections together was simply delicious.

Light closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations and fantasizing about a kind, gentle L who would cross dress for him and let him be seme some of the time. Light was trying to ignore the bitter pain of the freezing lump deep within. Then, just at the height of the fantasy, when Light had L in a French maid's outfit bent over a table and ready to be penetrated, looking up at him with round, innocent eyes, Light felt a savage pain in his butt and screamed in pain. L had entered him in one motion.

L didn't stop at the scream but continued thrusting hard and fast, and Light knew he couldn't complain or L might go away and that would be unbearable, beyond unbearable. Light closed his eyes even tighter and tried to block out the pain, concentrating on the pleasurable feelings that surged within whenever L got the angle just right, and the way Light's heart fluttered at having L so close, at L really, truly wanting him.

Their romance was finally starting, and this really wasn't too bad. So what if L was rough and kinky? Light loved him anyway, with a desperate love, a blinding need. Light had been worried for a bit that it would be worse than this.

Then, Light heard L working the buttons of the control panel next to Light's head, and suddenly the platform they were on started spinning and doing complicated looping movements in place at the same time. It was like being on a rollercoaster; no it was worse than that, ten times worse than the most extreme rollercoaster Light had ever experienced. Light felt like his insides were in one place and his body in another, his insides always trying to catch up to where the rest of him was. The centrifugal force was enormous, and kept changing angles and direction. The urge to vomit was building and building.

All through this, L clung tenaciously to Light, held down by the straps of his harness, looking like some demented monkey, thrusting away vigorously, each thrust like a line of fire digging into Light's gut.

And still, there was that icy knot deep inside, tormenting Light with a different kind of pain at the same time, and the pain and the nausea and the sharp jabs of pleasure were all combining into one nightmare feeling that was sick and good and crazy and horrible. Light felt something rising within him, but he didn't know if he was going to vomit or come. The outside world was a whirling mess that Light couldn't focus on; he had to avert his eyes or it made him feel even sicker.

L said, "If you puke, you're going to clean it up with your tongue."

Light nodded, and used all his willpower to fight the feeling. He would not, absolutely would not vomit and then be forced to lick L clean. He closed his eyes hard and tried to shut out the sensations of movement that were upsetting his tummy so badly. He succeeded only partly. He felt like his senses were under a total onslaught. There was complete sensory overload of every kind, and the painful prodding within him was pressing him further and further toward some goal.

Then, Light had an unexpected orgasm, it hit him very suddenly and at first he thought he was going to puke at the same time, but then all the nausea and motion sickness somehow changed course and channeled its force into the orgasm. The orgasm itself was intense and good and bad all at the same time, Light being jolted by combined waves of pain, pleasure and extreme nausea, and a terrible sense of guilt and failure that he had allowed this to happen, allowed L to get him off in such a sick way.

He felt like a terrible dirty pervert. L had been able to out-deduce Light and press his advantage in the situation. L pushed his head against Light's shoulder, and his own muscles seized as he released inside Light. Light could feel the hot liquid pouring inside him, canceling out some of the extreme cold.

L didn't stop but kept going, poking and prodding endlessly with his hot hard length, and now he was singing softly to himself in English. Light took his focus away from resisting vomiting long enough to try to translate it inside his head, and he realized most of the words were ones you didn't learn in English class, but every student knew them anyway.

L was singing a very dirty song to himself. Light noticed the internal pain was becoming less. That lump of frozen popsicle must have finally entirely melted, and perhaps L's constant rough reaming had widened the hole a bit. But the nausea was worse than ever. Light tried to focus on the pleasure and fight the urge to puke, but it was getting worse and worse.

Still, he didn't want to tell L to stop. L was his master now, and Light couldn't risk the punishment. If L left him alone... no, no, Light could never let that happen, he couldn't even chance it. Finally, the endless whirling nightmare seemed to be coming to a close, as L came one more time, then withdrew and turned off the motor.

The platform they were both attached to continued its wild gyrating motion for a time and then slowly came to a standstill. Light felt like he was still spinning even though he knew he was still. L waited for a bit, then unhooked all the metal clips, disengaged, and went off in an unsteady, drunken walk toward the nearest wall. Light glanced over at that wall, and saw L studying rows upon rows of objects, many of which Light couldn't even identify, but he could see whips and chains and dildos. L wasn't finished yet?

As if in reply to Light's thoughts, L said, "Well, the foreplay is over. It's time for the main event."

L selected a large green dildo with several bends in it and turned on a switch on the bottom. It emitted a noise like a quieter version of a chainsaw and began twisting wildly. Light really hoped L intended to put that thing in his own butt, not Light's. Even from this distance, it looked twice as thick as L's penis. It was not the sort of thing a considerate lover should use on a first-timer.

But, L was not considerate. He was the one who dished out pleasure and pain, as he chose, and Light just had to take it, because he'd been completely owned. Light was L's tool, L's little uke slave.

Light could now see a part of the room that hadn't been visible in his earlier position. A gray-and-red pile of... something caught his eye. It was sitting on a stainless steel table and was lumpy and furry and dripping and with little pink bits sticking out here and there. Light's eyes widened in shock. What could L possibly be planning to do with a pile of dead rats? It looked like all of them were headless, their heads neatly chopped off, blood oozing from their necks down onto the furry bodies below.

But the chainsaw-like sound was distracting Light's attention. He turned his head to see that L had nearly reached him. Up close, the dildo was terrifyingly large, covered with bumps and twists, wildly gyrating. Light realized he was helpless, utterly trapped. Light wouldn't tell L no, not ever.

It was impossible to want to dump L, even over something like this, and L was right about his greater sexual control making him the dominant one in the relationship. If Light had to choose between no sexual attention and this type of sexual attention, he would submit to L's kinks. He could never outlast L when it came to sexual deprivation. Light's months of confinement together with L had shown him that.

Light closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt L positioning the giant dildo for penetration. This was really, really going to hurt...

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Well, several readers indicated that chapter 4 could not possibly be the last chapter even though I had thought it was. So, I've added an epilogue. I hope this resolves everything!


	5. Epilogue

**CHAPTER 5: Epilogue**

Three hours later, Light was wearing nothing except heavy-duty goggles and had been chained to the wall in what L called "the washing room," something the size of a tennis court with a high ceiling, a cement floor, and various drains. L was unrolling a fire hose, getting ready to spray Light.

At that moment, Watari's voice came over a speaker, saying, "There is quite a bit of blood on Light. Shall I call a doctor to examine him and see how badly he's been injured?"

L said, "Most of that is rat blood. By the way, we need to order a lot more rats, and also the cockroaches and worms are getting very low. But, we should have a doctor attend to him just in case. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him."

Watari said, "I can get a doctor here in two hours, and I'll obtain triple orders of all those items. But, if most of it isn't his blood, then why are you so clean?"

L grinned like a maniac and said, "Oh, this one cleans me with his tongue. He even threw up on me twice and he still cleaned me."

Watari said, "Actually, I'd rather not hear about him cleaning you ever again. I am worried about his well-being. Are you sure you were careful? I don't want a repeat of those finger-biting incidents."

L said, "You always make a big deal out of those. I only bit someone's finger off on three occasions. Plus, I've really worked on getting rid of my biting fetish. Now, I hardly ever bite when I get too excited."

"Yes," Watari said, "but, when you keep the same partner, even if you rarely bite off fingers, he'll be fingerless in a few years."

L said, "I am smart enough to figure that out. Don't say unnecessary things. I'm sure I have it under control now."

Then L turned on the fire hose and aimed it at Light. The sheer force of the water threw him back against the wall behind him, and it battered him fiercely, like getting slapped with thousands of hands all at once. L maneuvered the hose up and down, fully getting every part of Light's front. Getting it in the face was particularly awful and made Light choke. He was extremely glad for the special goggles. He didn't think closing his eyes would really help much against that kind of force.

L said, "Turn around, Light."

Light obediently turned to face the wall, and L hosed off his entire backside in the same aggressive way. Light's skin felt almost abraded from the sheer pressure of the water. L turned off the hose, and Light weakly leaned against the wall. He was really feeling overwhelmed. L didn't do anything in a mild way.

L said, "Watari, I would also like you to reserve some construction crews. Now that I have a regular partner and it's not just me in the dungeon by myself most of the time, I think I need to build several more dungeons. Probably each one with a theme. I'll draw up plans tonight and probably have them finalized by tomorrow morning."

Watari said, "I will see to that immediately."

Then L came over to Light and unchained him from the wall. Light waited quietly, obediently. Despite the traumatic experience he'd just been through, his heart was fluttering as he gazed at L's face. Now, now they were a real couple. L let the chain fall to the floor and began leading Light away, saying, "It is time for the after-sex cuddling. We'll go to the cuddle room."

They went through a door and came into another room that was also about the size of a tennis court, but this one had a low ceiling, dim lighting, and was filled with hundreds, perhaps thousands, of pillows of every imaginable shape and color. The floor of the room, mostly invisible under its cover of pillows, had an incredibly thick, plush shag carpet, and it was not flat. Instead, the floor consisted of many different levels at different heights, in some places looking almost like the side of a stepped pyramid.

Light said, "This is nice, but, I'd like to cuddle in a bed."

L turned to the wall and pushed a button on a control panel. Suddenly, in the very center of the room, something began to rise up out of the mess of pillows. When it finished rising and some of the pillows slid off it, Light could see it was a huge bed, bigger than king-sized, covered with black satin sheets.

Wading through the pillows, L and Light walked hand in hand to the bed and slipped in under the covers, kicking away extra pillows. Then, and it was so delicious and so right, Light was holding a soft, warm, gentle L curled up against him, their bodies fitting together so well as they nestled against one another.

L's scent, and his soft breath against Light's ear, and the warm fuzzy feeling Light was getting overwhelmed with all combined to turn him on. Light was becoming aroused by being in this place and these circumstances that closely matched his fantasy of how he wanted sex with L to be like. Not strapped helpless to something like a gyroscope or swimming in a vat of worms. Oh, and the thing with the headless rats had been truly awful. It had been what had finally broken Light's control and made him puke, twice.

Light continued to cuddle L, and every moment was so special that it just kept turning him on, making his arousal deeper. Carefully, his hands trembling with fear, Light began tracing his fingers downwards across L's stomach, aiming for his crotch.

L said, "If you touch my dick, I will kick yours repeatedly until it's so sore you won't want it touched for a week. This is a cuddle room, not a sex room."

A spike of panic and sick fear shot through Light's gut, and he immediately removed his hands, wrapping his arms around L's shoulders and holding the man close.

"There," L said, "isn't that nice?"

Light just held him, enjoying the feeling. He couldn't have L the way he wanted, but this was still good. At least L did want to cuddle; that hadn't been an entire ruse on his part. Then, after some time of just lying there while a warm, lazy feeling gradually increased, L suddenly said something very surprising.

L looked Light directly in the eyes and said, "I love you very much, Light. Will you marry me?"

Light was so shocked he couldn't say anything, even though every fiber of his being was screaming, "Yes, yes, yes!"

L placed one finger to his lower lip and said, "Of course, considering our circumstances, it would need to be a secret wedding, and neither of us could use our real names, but it would still mean a lot to me."

Light suddenly found his voice and screamed, "Yes! I'll marry you!"

Then he pulled L in for a massive, aggressive kiss that was everything that L's kisses hadn't been during the time of pretending to be a prude. It was sloppy and wet and wild, a crazy lip-bruising kiss, and it completely stopped all semblance of thought in Light's head until he broke it, gasping, a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

I hope this really feels like an end now. There were a couple reasons why I didn't write the super-kinky sex scene; one, I think it probably has a greater impact if readers imagine it as some unknown thing that is far worse than what's already occurred, and two, a sex scene that kinky would squick me to write.

So, you'll just have to imagine how horrifying it was. However, if any writers want to tackle the missing horrific sex scene and write it themselves, go ahead and do so. Just give me credit for the inspiration and also drop me a message so I can link to it.

Well, that's the end. I hoped you liked it. From now on, Light's just going to be L's sex slave. It's his own fault for being Kira and trying to outsmart L.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate each and every one, especially those who are so generous they write a review for each chapter!


End file.
